Dimentio (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Dimentio= |-|The Void= |-|Super Dimentio= Summary Dimentio is a villain in Super Paper Mario. His name is a pun on dementia and dimension. Like Mario and Mimi, he can flip between dimensions, but he can also manipulate them (an ability he shares with Merloo) and controls Dimension D, which he designed. Skilled in duplication, teleportation, and invisibility, Dimentio is one of the four main minions of Count Bleck, along with O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia. However, over the course of the game, Dimentio rapidly reveals himself to be the true main antagonist, using his 'master' merely as a way to further his plans to obtain the Chaos Heart and use its power for his own agenda. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C '''to '''4-A, likely 3-C, possibly far higher | 2-B Origin: Super Mario Bros Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Levitation, Firing magic projectiles, Can create explosions, Can create forcefields to trap opponents, Mirror Magic, Reality Warping, Can flip between realities, Can create and manipulate universes, Invisibility, Can create countless clones of himself, Illusion Creation, Mind Control (Can take control of people's minds, such as when he turned Luigi into Mr. L), Technopathy (made Fracktail short circuit), BFR to Dimension D (a pocket dimension of his own creation where his attack power is multiplied over two hundred times over, but so is his opponent's), Possible Longevity and Precognition, Invulnerability, Space-Time Manipulation, Can create a giant void that destroys all of existence, Soul Destruction (As the Void would erase spiritual realms, such as The Underwhere), Can create worlds in his image, Time Paradox Immunity in Super form (Would be unaffected by the destruction of all timelines, including the one he originates from) Attack Potency: Large Star level+ '''to '''Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level '''(Superior to Paper Mario), possibly '''far higher (Dimentio was hinted to be the creator of the Dark Prognosticus, which granted Count Bleck dark powers capable of destroying his universe, and was likely a former member of the Ancients, a tribe that created the Pure Hearts and worlds such as Flipside) | Multiverse level (If Dimentio had not been stopped by the Pure Hearts, he would have destroyed the totality of all worlds, timelines and possibilities in the Mario-verse which includes the dream worlds within the Dream Stone) Speed: Infinite (Can maintain movement in places devoid of space-time) | Infinite (Was going to destroy every single timeline, exist and move within the utterly timeless void of nonexistence, and then create his own space-times) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Multiversal ''' '''Durability: Large Star level+ to Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level, possibly far higher (Let himself get hit by Paper Mario and an extremely angry Luigi numerous times, casually tanking all of their hits) | Multiverse level '''(Would have survived the destruction of existence that he was going to cause) '''Stamina: Very high | Limitless Intelligence: Extremely high, conducted a scheme and manipulated almost everyone around him in order to get the Chaos Heart. He is also hinted to have created the Dark Prognosticus. Weaknesses: Usage of Dimension D is a Double-edged Sword as it also increases the attack power of his opponents. However, Dimentio is cunning enough to use it effectively | The Pure Hearts Key: Dimentio '''| Super Dimentio''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3